The field of this invention relates to seat mounting apparatuses and more particularly to a seat mounting apparatus for confined quarters, such as within the inside of a vehicle wherein it is desired to have the seat to be movable to face in different directions.
Within vehicles, commonly known as recreational vehicles, the passenger and driver's seats are normally located so as to position the occupant along with the forward direction of movement of the vehicle. When the vehicle is not moving, it would be desirable to have the seat be positionable in a different position, such as to the rear of the vehicle.
Previously, it has been known to swively mount such a vehicle seat. However, recreational vehicles frequently have an enlarged raised console located between the passenger seat and the driver's seat. Also, there may be other structure adjacent the seats which makes it difficult to swivel the seat and position the seat in the rearwardly facing direction.
There is a need to incorporate seat mounting structures for such a confined quarter situation, in which not only does the seat swivel, but it also swings so that a wider degree of movement is achieved so that the seat can be moved around the aforementioned obstacles to be located in a particular desired location.